Leaves of Crystal
by yuffielovesmateria
Summary: THis a random anime story about a couple friends who start a grand adventure


"Kuznari!" Called a tall girl with short bright pink bubblegum hair, and a pale face with dark freckles. "Come on! We are going to be late for the show!" called another girl about 5'2ish with, light blue shoulder length hair, extremely fair skin and light freckles. "Coming!" Yelled back a girl also around 5'2ish, with bright purple hair just past the length of her shoulders by a couple of inches, with tanish skin ands freckles.  
Kuznari, put down the gold and purple bracelet she was looking at and ran through the crowd after her friends. "Sheina! Kaya! Wait!" yelled Kuznari, hearing there friend made the other two girls take off in a sprint towards the concert grounds at the west edge of the fair. Kuznari ran after them, dodging through the crowd of people, and almost falling every couple of feet or so. "Ah! Why do I have to be so unbalanced?" Thought Kuznari.  
Up ahead, Sheina, and Kaya had stopped sprinting, and stood still looking down at the concert area. Kuznari ran up behind them and using Kaya's shoulders as a push off jumped to the side to be, a couple feet to the right in front of them. What she didn't plan on was there to be stairs there and so she trip'd as her usual clumsy self would and started to roll down the steps, till she hit someone.  
Sheina, and Kaya were at the top of the stairs laughing til they almost couldn't breath at the sight of there friend, on the ground, rubbing her sore ankle. "Ow!' Kuznari, said, then she looked up at a, tall boy with short/longish bright electric blue hair, parted just so his right eye was covered. "Are you okay?" Said the boy. "Ummmm…ya-ya!" said Kuznari, getting up and wiping any dust off her blue jeans, the same color as Kaya's hair. "My name is Kisa, What's yours?" Says the boy with electric blue hair. "OMG! This guy is Hot!" thought Kuznari, "o! Its…Kuznari!" said Kuznari finally answering.  
"Who is your friend Kuznari?" Says Sheina, who has just appeared next to Kuznari. "O! This is-" Kuznari begins but is then cut off by Kaya, appearing on Kuznari's other side "Yay! Who is this?" "I am Kisa, Who are you?" Kisa asks Sheina and Kaya.  
"I am Sheina, and this is Kaya." Says Sheina, pointing to herself then Kaya.  
"Hello, to you both. Well, I hope you are alright Kuznari, I must get going I have to get ready for the concert" says Kisa, turning to leave. "You are gonna be in the concert?" Asks Kuznari before she can stop herself. "Yes, I am going to be playing the electric guitar." Kisa, pulls out an electric, electric blue guitar same color as his hair from the case on his back. "O! I hadn't noticed he had a guitar" thought Kuznari. "Well, I'm sure you well be great!" says Sheina, with a smile. "Yay!" Kaya chimes in, Kisa then looks at me. "Do you have a phone?" Kisa asks. "Yay!" I say before I can stop myself, "darn! Kuznari, don't answer questions like that from strangers!" thinks Kuznari. "How about I give you my number and we can talk some time." Kisa replies, "and don't worry im not a rapist, or a perv." Kisa adds. Kuznari blushes "o! Okay…." Kuznari replies. "Geez Kuznari! We all know you like this guy, don't blow it!" thinks Sheina. Kisa writes down his number on a piece of paper, and hands it to Kuznari. "Here you go, just don't call after midnight, I have school starting tomorrow, and I would like to possible sleep." Kisa says, while handing her the piece of paper. "O! What school are you going to?" Kuznari practically shouts, "Geez, that was stupid!" thinks Kuznari. "Ouran high school, I start 11th grade tomorrow. How about you?" Kisa says. Sheina is the one to reply, "Cool! We are going there to, and we are starting 11th grade too!" she says we a smile. "Really now, well hopefully I'll get you in my class" says Kisa, who then leans over hovering in front on Kuznari's face. "Wow! Cool necklace." Kuznari thinks noticing the string of crystal leaves on Kisa's neck, "they are all they same color as his hair too!" thinks Kuznari. Then Kisa kisses Kuznari on the cheek and walks around Sheina trying to subdue laughter and Kaya with her mouth wide open.  
"O! My!" Sheina yells as soon as Kisa is out of sight, "he was Hot! and he is interested in you!" she says to Kuznari. "He was cute…." Adds Kaya. "Yay, I guess so…" says Kuznari, "OMG! He just kissed me on the cheek!" Kuznari thinks.

"That Concert was so fun!" Kaya shouts as Sheina, and Kuznari nod there heads. "I especial liked Ted's piece, and did you see how Kisa looked over the audience till he found Kuznari then he stared at her the whole time…." "Yay, he was a good player to, and singer." Sheina says trying to get in a word, which didn't work. Kaya just keep going on about the concert. "I think that Ted guy had a thing for Kaya." Kuznari finally says, "Yay!" Sheina adds. "He was kinda cute wasn't he?" Kaya says finally listening to her friends. "Yes!" both Kuznari and Sheina yell at the same time. Then a loud crash and scream is heard. "Did you hear that?" Kaya asks. "Yay." Kuznari answers. "We should go investigate!" Sheina yells and runs of across the deserted street towards a house where the noise came from.

"Hello?" Sheina yells into the dark seemingly empty house. "Sheina!" Kaya yells catching up to Sheina. "WE should call the police!" Kuznari says as she enters the house. Then a bang is heard sending Sheina running towards the Master bedroom. "Sheina!" the two girls yell after there friend as they follow her.  
"Give them to me you old hag!" a man in a black leather jacket yells. "NO!" retorts an old women with gray wild hair. "Hey!" Shouts Sheina at the man gripping the old women by the shoulders. "Let her go! And leave!" Sheina shouts! "O! You and what army?" The man shouts letting go of the women and lunging at Sheina. "Ah! You *****!" Yells the man as he is stab'd by Kuznari, who is holding a giant sterling silver knife that she had grabbed from the kitchen on her way running after Kaya. "Sheina!" Kaya yells worried about her friend. "I'm alright!" Sheina says, Kuznari then lets go of the knife and backs away as the man pulls the knife out of his left arm and throws the knife aside. "You well be sorry, and you well pay!" Them man yells before disappearing in a black mist.  
"Are you okay?" Sheina yells as she runs over to the old lady. Kaya then turns on the light revealing a Japanese styled bedroom that has been totally thrashed. Kuznari walks over to the old women and helps her up and is then stuck in a choking hug by the women. "O! Thank you!" says the women, "Thank you all!" she says in turn giving Kaya and Sheina, both choking hugs. "No, problem" Sheina says. "My name is Nana. And yours is?" "Im Kaya, and this is Sheina and Kuznari." Kaya says pointing each one of them as she says there names.  
"Well, I would like to thank you." Says Nana, who then hands each of the girls a wire string necklace with one clear crystal leaf on each. "I would like you to have these, go ahead put them on." Nana says with a warm smile. "Hey! These are like Kisa." Thinks Kuznari. Each girl puts on there necklace and as soon as it comes in contact with there skin it immediately changes color. "Hey! There the changed the color as the same as are hair." Sheina and Kaya both say gleefully. "How do they do that?" Kuznari asks curiously. "Magic!" Nana replies, "Magic? Hey Kisa's were the same color as his hair too, I wonder-" Kuznari's thinking is cut off by Nana. "O! My I must get to cleaning up this mess and you girls should be going home it is late." Nana, says well practically shoving the girls out the door. "Please come back and visit if you like!" Nana says before slamming the door.

************************************************************************

"Well…..That was exciting?" Sheina finally says as the girls start to walk up the stairs to there apartment. "Ya! I guess, at least we got these cool Necklaces out of it" Kaya says as she opens the door. "I call bathroom!" Kuznari yells practically crawling over Sheina and Kaya's heads as the door opens and Kuznari sprints for the bathroom. "That girl likes to be in water way too much." Sheina says as she walks in the apartment, then relises no one has heard her as Kaya is pounding on the bathroom door, yelling at Kuznari to open it. "Uhh… my roommates are nuts and psychos" Sheina says as she walks into her rainbow/gothic room.


End file.
